parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Why Should You Use Special Guests In Dcolemanh's TUGS Parody Casts?
Here is a reason why Dcolemanh should use special guests in his TUGS parodies. Special Guests TUGS/The Jungle Book Special Guests For Big Mac's March * Dr Robotnik as Governor Ratcliffe * The Robots as Govenor Ratcliffe's Minions * Agent Ed as The Boy * The Crows as The Animals * Luigi as Tantor * Cream as Terk * Rayman as Aladdin * Ly the Fairy as Princess Jasmine * Tom and Jerry as The Two Other Elephants * GonGon as John Darling * AiAi as Michael Darling * Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, and Rocket Robot on Wheels as The Lost Boys * The Disney Characters as The Other Animals * The Stampede (from The Lion King) as The Stampede (from Jumanji) * The Cartoon Network Characters as The Parade * Ed, Edd, Eddy, Courage, Chicken, Crash Bandicoot, and Crunch Bandicoot as The Seven Dwarfs * Shaggy Rogers as Hogarth * Berk as The Iron Giant Special Guests For The Bare Necessities * The Characters as The NickyHelp's Crossover Characters Special Guests For I Wanna Be Like You With Mousercise's I Wanna Be Like You II Musical Song * The Cartoon Network and Disney Characters as The Filip Zebic Crossover Characters TUGS/The Lion King Special Guests For The Elephant Graveyard and Hyena Chase * Cynder as Crysta * MeeMee as Princess Jasmine * Penny as Esmerelda * George Darling as Man * Tommy as Mowgli * Talullah as Shanti * Baby as Rajan * Wyldstyle as Chel * The Spongebob Squarepants Cast as The Road To El Dorado People * Prince Derek as Shrek * Princess Odette as Princess Fiona * Holly as Anne Marie * Woody as Charlie * Scooby Doo as Bullseye * Princess Peach as Jessie * Anna, Elsa, and Merida as Maggie, Calloway, and Grace * Rayman, Betina, LacMac, and Cookie as Alex, Marty, Gloria, and Melman * Grandpa Lou as Professor Porter * Dr. Neo Cortex as Clayton * Coco Bandicoot as Jane Porter * Cream as Princess Eilonwy * Tails as Taran * Amy Rose as Mulan * Ed, Edd, and Eddy as Puffin, Speedy, and Jean Bob * Spyro as Pongo Special Guests For The Stampede *Pongo as Rabbit *Thomas O' Malley as Tigger *Stu Pickles as Shan Yu's Father *Tommy as Mowgli *Theodore, Hank, George, and Foduck as The Vultures *Buzz Lightyear as Diego *Aladdin as Manny *Princess Jasmine as Ellie *The Cartoon Network Characters as The Madagascar Characters *Mama Robotnik as Madame Medusa *Dr. Robotnik as Mr. Snoops *Tom and Jerry as Tiger and Kipper *The Disney Characters as The Valliant Cast *Dr. Bad Boon as Captain Hook *MeeMee as Wendy Darling *AiAi as Peter Pan *Peter Perfect as Kenai *The Wacky Races Characters as The Brother Bear Cast Special Guests For The Hula *Rayman as Thomas the Tank Engine *Princess Jasmine as Tigress *Kanga as Viper *Lilo, Stitch, and Murfy as The Three Kids *Baloo as Po *Angus MacBadger as Shifu TUGS/Pinocchio Special Guests For Give A Little Whistle * Cat as Shrek * Dog as Donkey * Mario as Jackie Chan * Sally Seaplane as Princess Suzy * Genie as The Grinch * Princess Eilonwy as Minerva Mink * Rocket Robot on Wheels as Wakko * Croc as Stitch * Puffa as Yakko * The Goods Engine as Puffin * Princess Alice as Phoon * Digby (TT) as Professor Owl * The Female Girls as The Fairies * Brunswick (TT) as Skipper Special Guests For Smudger's Transformation * Gromit as Mike * Wallace as Sulley * Agent Ed as The Nostaglic Guy with Glasses * Crash Bandicoot as Genie * Fievel Mousekewitz as Spongebob * Tony Toponi as Squidward * Courage the Cowardly Dog as Bloo * Eustace Bagge as Mac TUGS/Dumbo Special Guests For The Routsabouts * The Broomsticks, Beauty Stem, Elf Cup, Casey Jr, Kimba, The Smurfs, The TUGS Characters, The Theodore Tugboat Characters, Yen Sid, Mickey Mouse, Mario, Luigi, Donald Duck, Yoshi, Johnny, and Toots as The Workers Special Guests For Pyramid of Pachyderms * Tony Toponi as Mickey Mouse * Fievel Mousekewitz as Donald Duck * Princess Sally Acorn as Tillie * Yoshi as Pinocchio * Sonic as Chip * Crash Bandicoot as Tack * Coco Bandiocot as Princess Yum Yum * Ed, Edd, Eddy, Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid, and Waffles as The Vultures * Courage the Cowardly Dog as Jiminy Cricket Special Guests For Pink Elephants on Parade * The Crossover Characters as The Filip Zebic Cast TUGS/Peter Pan Special Guests For You Can Fly! * Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles as The Three Nephews * Talullah as Alice * Tommy as The White Lion * Anais as Webby * The Pokemon Cast as The Shrek Characters * Jimmy Neutron as Koda * Eeyore as Donkey * Butch as Itchy * Agent Ed as Student * The Banjo Kazooie Characters as The Chitty Chitty Bang Bang Cast * Rayman as Harry Potter * Spike as Kuzco * Witch Hazel as The Witch * The Donkey Kong Characters as The Wind in the Willows (1996) Cast * Ed, Edd, and Eddy as The Three Stooges * Rudolph, Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donder, and Blitzen as The Reindeers * The Conker's Bad Fur Day Characters as The Kung Fu Panda Cast * The Sonic Characters as The Pebble and the Penguin Cast * The TUGS Characters as The See Spot Run Cast * The Theodore Tugboat Characters as The Ice Age Cast * The Rayman Characters as The Madagascar Cast * Spyro as Inspector Gadget * Scooby Doo as Lightning McQueen * Shaggy Rogers as Mater * The Anastasia Characters as The How To Train Your Dragon Cast * Top Cat as Timon * Mario as Jimmy Neutron * Luigi as Jimmy's Friend * Mickey Mouse as Jiminy Cricket * Mr. Dumpty as Scrooge McDuck * Bugs Bunny as Brer Rabbit * The Top Cat Characters as The Valliant Characters * Budgie as The Flying House * Hercules as Rocky * The Babes in Toyland Cast as The Tron Characters * Robin Hood as Jeremy * Princess Yum Yum as Mrs. Brisby * The Cartoon Network Characters as The Finding Nemo Cast * The Dantinis as The Bees * Ten Cents as Winnie the Pooh * Kipper as Gromit * The Ducks as The Gooses * The Raccoons Cast as The Space Monkey Cast * Stu Pickles as The Genius * Warrior as Tigger * Digby as Roo * Romeo and Juliet as Blue and Jewel * Crash Bandicoot as Wall-E * Coco Bandicoot as EVE * Salem as Tom * Cub as Wart * Puffa as Archemides * Cuddles as Emelius Browne * Giggles as Miss Elegant Price * Rit, Rut, and Rat as The Kids * Oliver the Vast as Edgar * Baloo and Bagheera as Napoleon and Lafyette * The Magic Roundabout Characters as The Batman Cast * The Wacky Races Characters as The Great Mouse Detective Cast * The Looney Tunes Characters as The Bug's Life Cast * The Mario Characters as The Gargoyles Cast * Pheobus as Cody * Phoebus's Horse as Marahute * Theodore (from TT) as Stuart Little * Emily (from TT) as Margalo * Baby as Dumbo * Luke Skywalker as Timothy Q. Mouse * GonGon, Papa Smurf, Fur Foot, Panther Cap, and the Pink Panther as The Crows * AiAi as Aladdin * MeeMee as Princess Jasmine * Fievel as Tarzan * Cholena as Jane * The Evil Cats as The Baboons * Rocket Robot as Donald Duck * Hercules as Hercules * Fire Tug as Pegasus * Pinocchio as Mowgli * Phineas and Ferb as The Cat and the Bird * Indiana Jones as Orville * Tanya as Pocahontas * Tak as Wilbur * Emmet as Bernard * Wyldstyle as Bianca * Benny as Buzz Lightyear * Berk as Woody * Superman as The Iron Giant * Wonder Woman as Mary Poppins * Toothy as Gonzo * Nutty as Ratso * Professor Oak as Ludwig Von Drake Special Guests For Following The Leader *Agent Ed as Genie *Ten Cents as Jackie Chan *Sally Seaplane as Jade Chan *Hercules as Uncle Chan *Gnasty Gnorc as Tohru *The Three Stooges, Laurel, and Hardy as The Animals *Benny as The Boy *Rayman as Aladdin *Rocket Robot on Wheels as Abu *Archie the PB15 as The Magic Carpet *Dr. Robotnik as Govenor Ratcliffe *Dr. Robotnik's Robotniks as Dr. Ratcliffe's Guards *The Sonic Characters as The Night at the Museum Cast *The Koopalings as The Marching Cards *Bernard, Tramp, Timothy, Jeremy, Dumbo, Pooh, and Piglet as The Seven Dwarves *The Mario Characters as The Digimon Cast Special Guests For What Made The Red Man Red? * Bowser Koopa as Scar * Koopalings as The Hyenas * The Teensies as The Indians * Crash Bandicoot as Brer Rabbit * Dr. N Gin as Brer Bear * Dr. Neo Cortex as Brer Fox * The Three Stooges as Donald Duck, Panticho, and Jose Carioca * The Globox Children as The Birds * Baby as Young Simba * Mr. Bean as Zazu * Tiny Kong as Young Nala * The Cartoon Network Characters as The Lion King Animals * Laurel and Hardy as Chip and Dale * Tommy as Mowgli * The Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) as Monkeys * Peter Griffin as Flunkey Monkey * Cream as Alice * The Gobbos as The Flowers * Luigi as The Mad Hatter * Winnie the Pooh as Baloo * Theodore, Foduck, George, and Hank as The Vultures * Gumball, Darwin, and Penny as Phineas, Ferb, and Isabella * AiAi as Adult Simba * Kermit and Fozzie as Timon and Pumbaa Special Guests For Your Mother and Mine * Wallace as TinTin * Gromit as Snowy * Stu Pickles as Captain Haddock * Laurel and Hardy as Thomson and Tomson * Bernard, Tramp, Timothy, Jeremy, Dumbo, Pooh, and Piglet as The Seven Dwarves Category:Dcolemanh